Surviving
by Storyteller Person
Summary: 6th of Hope Series. AU. COMPLETED R
1. 1

I don't own Star Wars, the characters or anything else. If I did, I would be very very rich by now.

Sequel to Trying. 6th and Last in Hope Series.

**Surviving **

Prologue

Anakin walked down the street of Coruscant. Everything seemed grey and dark after the end of the Clone Wars. Anakin walked aimlessly. He had come from nowhere and had nowhere to go. He was lost. It was raining heavily. He tilted his head to feel it fall on his face. Even after all these years, rain, rivers, lakes, seas, still awed him.

_It was raining on patio in the lakeside house. Anakin stood outside with his arms out wide wearing only a shirt and trousers. Padme watched as the rain lovingly kissed his upturned face. Anakin opened his mouth and tasted the falling water._

"_Come inside Anakin, you'll catch cold!" Padme scolded from the dry doorway._

_Anakin lowered his arms and looked at her with a smile. "Come on," he said, holding out his hand._

"_Oh no," she said, shaking her head as he came closer, "You're not getting me wet."_

_Anakin dragged her out into the rain. Padme was giggling at the water getting her soak. Anakin held her tightly and whispered gently in her ear, "Can you feel it? The rain falling everywhere, the way it washes away everything, everything bad, bad feelings and bad memories. It cleans you, calms you, soothes you. Everything seems better after the rain." He bent his head and kissed her plump lips, the rain continuing to pour around them, but they didn't care._

Anakin let the rain and memory wash over him. His wife had never understood his appreciation for rain, but on that one day, she came close. He remembered how she'd looked, so sweet and bedraggled and incredibly lovely. Anakin closed his eyes in pain remembering that only two days ago on Naboo, he had buried her.

Chapter 1

"Over the last month the Republic has undergone massive changes." Obi Wan was saying from his chair in the Council room. "Three leaders will be elected instead of one to avoid what happened with Palpatine. Any politician found to be taking bribes will be sent back to their planet and various other changes."

Yoda, Obi Wan and Anakin sat in the Council room. Though many Jedi had returned since the destruction of the Temple, they had not decided on any new Council members. It was one of the topics of discussion. "What are the Senate saying about further Jedi missions?"

"They're giving us a period of quiet for a few years until we can regroup. We won't be given as many missions. Any diplomatic problems will have to dealt with internally. Should it escalate or be seen to, we will step in," Obi Wan was saying.

"New Council members, we will need," Yoda said. "Any choices?"

"There are a few Masters alive," Obi Wan said, "They should of course be chosen, but that still leaves several spaces."

"We won't be able to have the full Council for a while yet, so why don't we chose those we think worthy and not worry about numbers at the moment," Anakin said from his seat.

"Yes," Yoda said, "Good idea, this is. Who is worthy do you think?"

"I nominate Gaina," Anakin said. "I think she would be ideal."

"Agree with this I do," Yoda said, and Obi Wan concurred. A message was sent down and she was outside the Chamber fairly quickly.

"Masters," she said bowing.

"Gaina, we would like to offer you a place on the Council, as a Master." Obi Wan said.

Gaina smiled broadly, "Thank you, Masters!"

"Sit Gaina," Anakin said with a small smile. With Gaina sitting down, they got onto the rebuilding of the Temple and the Order. (Won't bore you with that conversation)

Basically it was decided that for the moment a Jedi would take on more than one Padawan at a time and any Padawan thought to be ready or near ready would go through the trials.

At the end of the meeting Anakin looked out the window at the falling sun. He felt Obi Wan come up behind him and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked, pulling Anakin out of his reverie.

"Yeah," he said turning around slightly. He gave Obi Wan a sad little smile. "She loved sunsets," he said, turning back to the view, "she loved the colours it made, the way they merged and silhouetted everything." Obi Wan remained silent, letting his friend talk. Anakin raised his head, tears in his eyes, "I miss her, so much."

Obi Wan held Anakin as the young man cried. Obi Wan looked out at the sunset and let a tear fall for the most amazing woman he had ever met.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

All around the training room Padawans and Jedi and Younglings lined up to watch the match unfolding. Master Skywalker against Master Yoda AND Master Kenobi. It was a rare sight. Anakin knew he wasn't going to win against two such formidable opponents, but he was pleased that he actually managed to hold them off for a while. Singly he would have beaten them, but together he had no chance. A crowd had grown watching three expert swordsmen fight. After a while, Yoda got in a killing blow. Anakin smiled wryly and bowed. Looking over at their audience he said loudly, "Master Yoda, it appears to me that the Jedi and future Jedi of the Order have too much time on their hands, perhaps we should put them to good use, say cleaning the Temple?" At this several of the audience left. Obi Wan then came up to them.

"Or perhaps go on cooking duty?" he suggested and the rest went at that.

Yoda watched them leave with an amused expression. He then turned to his old Padawan. "Very good my Padawan," he said, slightly breathless.

"At fighting or getting rid of our audience?" Anakin said with a smile.

"Both, an expert swordsman you are. Never met an equal I have." Yoda said as they walked out.

----------------------------------

Anakin sat meditating in his rooms. He had had a hard day. With all the teaching and meeting he had had along with his own training he was very tired, and now he had to look after his children. During the day they stayed with a nanny droid. They were the people that kept him going. His little girl, so much like her mother with her serious brown eyes and curly brown hair and his little boy, so much like him with his blond hair and open blue eyes, looking and ever curious.

Closing his eyes he listened to the Force, to it's guidance and it's instructions. Today they had been given word of Palpatines possible location on Korriban the Sith home world. When Yoda found out, he told Anakin under no uncertain terms, that he was not allowed to go. They would wait for him to come out of hiding, not go to the place where the Sith are strongest. Anakin nodded and smiled in agreement. But listening to the Force, it was telling him that now was the time, while Palpatine was still weak and without an apprentice. Anakin listened hard to the Force and started to plan.

--------------------------

Anakin walked into the children's room. He was going to leave the nanny droid on for them when he left, but he had a feeling Obi Wan would know he was gone anyway. He looked at his children. They were awake, almost as if they knew he was leaving. Leia had her serious expression on, but there was a hint of sadness there as well as if she didn't want him to go. Luke hand his eyes opened and was trying to put his foot in his mouth. They were so tiny, so sweet. He smiled at Luke's antics and reached down to stroke his head, but Luke latched onto his hand and started sucking his finger.

"You know I love you two, don't you?" he asked, knowing they wouldn't be able to answer. He smiled at them and their little noises.

"_Anakin, Anakin quick, come here!" Padme said from the other room._

"_What is it?" Anakin said rushing in, thinking she was hurt or in trouble._

"_Come here," she waved him over with her hand. When he came close enough he pressed his hand to her abdomen. "Feel that?" she asked with a huge smile._

_Anakin laughed in wonder and knelt down in front of her._

_Padme smiled, "They're kicking!" Anakin looked up at her in awe. Those were his children in there._

"You know, your mother loved you very much," Anakin said at their sleepy little faces, "She'd be so proud of you." Anakin then got up to leave the room. "Goodbye," he said as he left.


	3. 3

In response to Black's Pheonix's review, somewhere near the beginning of writing this story I felt Padme had to die. It wasn't anything to do with the origional storyline and I generally don't like killing characters off. Anyway, thanks for you review.

Chapter 3

Anakin sat in his ship plotting a course to Korriban. He knew what he had to do. What he was destined to do. And now was the time for him to go do it.

-------------------------------------

Obi Wan and Yoda entered Anakin's living quarters. They had felt him leave, but they had to make sure. They could see the nanny droid moving about in the children's room and a data pad on the table. Obi Wan went to pick it up. As he read it he grew more and more horrified. _How could Anakin be so stupid!_ he thought. He passed the data pad to Yoda who as he read nodded his head.

"Like you old Master, Anakin is," Yoda said nodding his head. "Go after him you may, Stay here and look after his children I will." Yoda obviously felt Obi Wan's need to go after him. Obi Wan rushed down to the main hangar and was quickly following Anakin.

---------------------------

Anakin stood in the middle of a forest. All around trees plants and even animal's were dying, all except the carrion. It was a place tainted by the touch of the Sith. Anakin walked down the ramp and prepared himself for what he would face. As he walked through the woods searching so Sidious, he felt, rather than saw him come at Anakin from behind. Lightsabre raised Anakin effectively blocked the oncoming blow. The quick and efficient moves were easily blocked and countered. The fight was wide ranging, over trees and logs through brushes and briers. Anakin had reached a place of calm while Palpatine was at a place of heated anger. It was the ultimate match between light and dark. But what Palpatine knew was that it was already decided.


	4. 4

Chapter 4

Obi Wan flew to Korriban with frantic haste. He had read the data pad and it had scared him silly.

_Masters, friends, family,_

_You may or may not understand what I am about to do, but I hope you will understand that it has to be done. I am going to Korriban to fight Palpatine. I doubt if I will return alive. No, I know I will not return alive. But at least I will take him with me. Look after my children, they are my most precious possession and I would entrust them to no other. When the time comes I know you will choose from among yourselves for their Masters. I will save you some time. Luke will make you a fine padawan Obi Wan, and I can already see Leia being a fine diplomat and politician like her mother, so it would probably be best if Gaina had her. _

_I know you will do what you can, but remember, there is no death, there is the Force. I will watch over my children. Do not mourn, for I will be with my loved ones, Qui gon and Padme. I do what I have to, I expect no less from you. I love you all._

_Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master, Father, friend and Councillor._

Obi Wan thought he was a damn fool.

---------------------------

Anakin had Palpatine on his knees, the Sith was not about to give up though. Anakin had felt Obi Wan land as had the Sith. He had only a short time to get this done.

Palpatine transformed. "Anakin, you can't hurt me," a Padme decoy said. Anakin struggled to gain focus. Lightsabre raised, he was about to strike down the image of his wife. It wasn't Padme though. It was Palpatine. "Ani, Ani, help me."

Obi Wan had just come into the clearing where Anakin and Palpatine were poised. light sabre raised and tears in his eyes Anakin brought down his sabre on the face of Padme. Palpatine though had use the distraction to his advantage. As Palpatine was being cut in half, Anakin was run through. Palpatine fell and was no more as Anakin doubled over, Obi Wan coming towards him and holding him.

"Oh Anakin," Obi Wan said, cradling the boy he had brought up in his arms. Tears fell onto Anakin's face from Obi Wan's.

"There is no death," Anakin said. He looked up at Obi Wan and smiled. "Look after my children. There is no one I would rather have watch over them." Anakin started to cough as the blood seeped into his lungs.

Obi Wan stroked Anakin's face. "Ani, Ani," he said desperately.

Anakin reached his hand up to touch Obi's face. He gave out another racking cough and died. Obi Wan bent over his body and cried.


	5. epilogue

Nan's song by Robbie Williams

Epilogue

Outside the Senate building a huge statue had been built. It was of a woman standing proud. Underneath the words inscribed were "Freedom and Peace." It was to be a symbol of how close they had come to losing democracy. It was of the most vocal supporter of diplomacy and negotiation. It had been erected when the public had asked for it. It was of Senator Amidala, the main opposer to the war. She had died because of her beliefs and love of democracy and her husband.

**You said when you'd die that you'd walk with me every day  
And I'd start to cry and say please don't talk that way**

The day before an aging old man in beige robes had taken two young children to see it. The children were as different as night and day. The little girl was a serious little thing with a natural affinity to negotiation and politics, while the little boy loved to tinker and fly. They were the Senators children and once a month Obi Wan took them to the main square outside the Senators building. It was to remind them of their parents that had loved them.

**With the blink of an eye the Lord came and asked you to meet  
You went to a better place but He stole you away from me**

Today they stood in the main hall of the Jedi Temple. It was where everyone entered, Jedi and civilian alike. In the centre, where there used to be an open area stood another statue of a Jedi in a fighting stance. It too had been commissioned at the will of the public. But this time the Jedi had been the most vocal. It said "Justice and Hope" underneath. It was of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One who had died bringing the Force into Balance.

**And now she lives in heaven  
But I know they let her out  
To take care of me**

The two children sat on either side of their Uncle Obi. They sat looking at the statue as a group of school children, the same age as them came in with their teacher. Obi Wan leant down and whispered to them. He hadn't brought them to the statue before, but they had seen it. "That's a statue of your father," he said. Two little faces turned to him in shocked awe.

**There's a strange kind of light  
Caressing me tonight  
Pray silence my fear she is near  
Bringing heaven down here**

"…and this is the Galactic Hero Anakin Skywalker. During the Clone Wars he often fought side by side with General Kenobi…" the teacher said. The two little faces next to him looked up in askance. When he nodded they ran over to the group to hear of their fathers exploits.

**I miss your love I miss your touch  
But I'm feeling you every day  
And I can almost hear you say  
'You've come a long way baby'**

Obi Wan sat and listened to the story of Anakin Skywalker. His friend. His children sat listening to the tale with rapt expressions. Obi Wan simply thought of all the good times they had had. Anakin as a baby smiling up at him and giggling…

**And now you live in heaven  
But I know they let you out  
To take care of me**

…Anakin in the pod race and winning for the first time…

**There's a strange kind of light  
In my bedroom tonight  
Pray silence my fear she is near  
Bring your heaven down here**

…Anakin getting married…

**You taught me kings and queens  
While stroking my hair  
In my darkest hour I know you are there  
Kneeling down beside me  
Whispering my prayer**

…Anakin dying. Obi Wan looked at his children and thought he had never been so lucky as to have two little reminders of the two greatest people he had ever known.

**Yes there's a strange kind of light  
Caressing me tonight  
Pray silence my fear  
She is near  
Bringing heaven down here**

The spirit of Anakin Skywalker turned to Qui gon. "It's time to go," Qui gon said before he started to disappear. Anakin took one last look at his children sitting and listening to the teacher before he to faded away to the Force.

**The next time that we meet  
I will bow at her feet  
And say wasn't life sweet  
Then we'll prepare  
To take heaven down there **

The End of Surviving and Hope Series.


End file.
